A computer may be shared by multiple users. For example, a household computer may be shared by different members of a family. When a user working on the computer leaves the computer, the user may want to prevent another user from accessing personal accounts and/or personal information on the computer. To prevent access to personal accounts and/or personal information, the user may log out of each personal account that is currently open on the computer and/or log off of the computer.